


The Basement

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: Cruel and Beautiful World [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Eren and co. finally reach the basement. But what they find in there isn't something they would've expected.Turns out that someone was there before them.
Series: Cruel and Beautiful World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Basement

Eren was excited. They had finally reached the basement.

As they descended, his excitement grew. He would finally get to learn what his father meant.

The basement was immaculate. It was only thanks to Mikasa and Levi's attention to detail that they were able to uncover the true hiding place of whatever was there.

And what they found was a piece of paper. Eren picked it up and peered at it. His expression changed from excitement to confusion to anger.

"What is it, Eren?" Mikasa asked

"It turns out we've been duped." Eren said "Someone beat us to it."

He passed the piece of paper to Mikasa, who passed it to Hange, who passed it to Levi.

All four of them were now pissed.

"When I get my hands on those little twerps, I'll wring their necks." Levi bristled "Titans or no Titans."

-A day earlier-

"Zeke is taking far too long, if you ask me." Reiner sighed "I wish there was a way to pass the time..."

"Guys, there is a way." Ymir said "But you'll have to untie me so I could participate!"

"You'll just escape the moment we do." Reiner's eyes narrowed

"I swear on the love I have for Krista that I won't!" Ymir proclaimed

"All right." Reiner made his way over to her and untied her wrists and ankles

"Much better." Ymir began rubbing her wrists "All right, here is my idea..."

The more she talked, the more attentive Reiner and Bertolt got.

By the end of her speech, all three were sporting slasher smiles on their faces.

-x-

Eren stared at the note despodently, willing it to change.

But it didn't. It remained the same. Taunting him.

Because it meant that everything they've endured to get here had been in vain.

Levi stood nearby, sharpening his blades.

Eren looked at the note. It was still the same.

  
The original stuff was taken by us. You should already know why, Captain.  
It was my idea in the first place!  
We thank you for your generosity. This stuff would have been valuable to you, but it doesn't tell us anything we didn't already know.  
Sincerely, or not,  
Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir

P.S: Tell Eren is he is a faggot.  
P.P.S: Bring Annie with you.  
P.P.P.S: Bring my Krista as well. I need her!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: https://motorcyclles.tumblr.com/post/89886089605/they-probably-spent-the-whole-night-trying-to-find


End file.
